MBAV Dadnapped Style
by Bethan Forever
Summary: All Ethan His twin Brother Brandon and Their Cousin Gabe wanted was a normal vacation with their dad and uncle who is a author but when his brother cousin and dad taking by fans but they are the ones that will help them when their dad taking by real kiddppers (Sorry the Story is way better then summary so read!) Ethan/Benny OC/OC/Jane OC/OC/ SLASH! Don't Like it? Don't Read!
1. This Was Going To Be A Vacation

**Hey Guys! So I went back And Redid the Chapters Of this Story to make them longer and So forth my writing Style has changed A Lot so I'll be Redoing my Messed Up Chapters that means The words! More added Parts in the story! I hope Everybody understands Well I will you guys will So Yeah**

**Brandon: I really don't like this story Because Gabe and I are cousins! Why can't Ethan Fern and I be cousins?! Well this is Bethan Forever's Story ideas so I should just Shut the hell up right? (Sarah: YOU Got that Right you stupid-head! *Hisses At him*) *jumps up and screams a bit right into Gabe's arms***

**Gabe: *Sighs* Well we might be Cousins in this story! But Brandon and I are still together! and you know have Babies and Other stuff (Erica: They're talking About Sex *giggles*) ERICA!**

**Me: *Rolls my eyes and hits Somebody over the Head Which was Rory* Can Some one please Say what I don't own and Do Please!?**

**Rory: *Holds Up His hand Jumping Up and Down* I will! Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's A Vampire And or Dadnapped Or The Story Line of Dadnapped And Any of the My Babysitter's A Vampire Characters From the Movie and TV show! But Bethan Forever does own her OC's Her own ideas and the part thrown into the Story as It goes along! And If Bethan Forever did own 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' there would be a Season Three by now and Benny and Ethan would be together by now!**

**So okay I hope you guys Understand Why I'm working on this Chapter that is already finished Well I saw my mistakes and so forth I wanted to redo them So yeah Here this the first Chapter redone! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I'd like to say this Style Story is for My Friend emo-rocker101 Who really wanted me to make this One Dadnapped Style story with the My Babysitter's A Vampire Characters so yeah This story is for you! Like My Best Friend Forever that I never met!**

**This Was So Not What We Planned**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter One - This Was Going To Be A Vacation**

* * *

**At High School Ethan Morgan's Point Of View**

So here I was sitting in the back of the classroom With my Twin Brother and Our Cousin Names? Brandon Morgan and Gabriel/Gabe Adams I'm 14 going on 15 years old My best friend is Sarah Fox Thank god she doesn't have this class with me and My family Our lives are really Fucked up At the Moments Brandon and I's Mother and Father are Divorced It wasn't because Of Me and My brother Just Mom and Dad were fighting all of the time So they made up their minds to Go different ways Dad with his writing Books and Mom just working making Sure Brandon Gabe and I have clothes Beds to sleep in A Roof over our heads Food in Our House and Etc. Gabe came to Our family When He was About Ten or nine When My Dad's Sister Which is My Aunt and my Uncle left Gabe at home one day and Never came back So Gabe has been with us Ever since A few Months back Gabe found out that His Parents Were living in a Small town in Texas And really hasn't talked to them and I can't say I really don't blame him for doing so Our Dad's coming to Town that way He can take Me Brandon and Gabe on a Vacation And We can't Even wait! Just when another student finished Their Book report Our Teacher Mr. Grayson Walk back up to His Teaching Whatever

And Our next book report is from Harry White...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.Mr. Grayson announced then walked away from the Teaching Whatever it was called I saw Harry get up The whole class clapped for him Harry's Like a Geek or a Nerd But you don't get picked on Here probably like you do at Our other High Schools' I turned my head towards my Brother and My cousin Who were both off in La-la-la land Gabe was on his cell phone probably Friendly Faces and Brandon my Book reader twin brother Had his head stuck in a Harry Potter Book It was the second Book in the series I snapped my fingers very quietly getting Their heads turned to me

Gabe Brandon what are yours books reports on?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.I asked my Brother and Cousin Gabe shrugged before bringing up his backpack and looking through the mess inside He called 'School Stuff' I shook my head at My Cousin

Harry Potter...Brandon answered me before putting his bookmark inside his book before closing it holding the book up that way I could see the Cover

I smiled Brandon loves that guy And the book series and the Movie series I think He even follows the Actors in real life Mostly the Emma girl Since She does more

My Girlfriend's a Werewolf...Gabe answered A few seconds later holding up A Book With A Guy and Girl on the front and Her Were-wolf tail wrapped around the guy's waist the Girl's hands on the Guy's chest is me or Is that a turn on to Some other guys? Yes before You ask I'm Gay I like guys and Not girls that's way you don't get picked on For anything at this school you can Be geeky Jocky Bitchy and Gay all you want and Not get hurt for it

Me and Brandon looked at Gabe with "Really?" looks on both of our faces Gabe shrugged as his brown-ish/green-ish eyes told us the truth Gabe really wasn't into books Like Brandon and I are But We do read Dad's books the Tripp Zoome Series Everybody was Into them It gets Out of hand sometimes

What? It's a good Book!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,...,Gabe shouted very quietly looking around our class Room just to make sure He didn't say it really loud to Where everybody could hear what we were talking about

Yeah..,.,...,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.Brandon agreed rolling his eyes turning his face towards the front of the classroom opening up his Harry Potter book again sighing putting his hand on his head trying not to fall asleep I guess

Sure it is..,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.I shook my head turned my head towards the front of the classroom as Well where Harry was all smiles and stuff like that

Hey Well my report is on Ross Morgan's new Tripp Zoome book Freeze-Dried-Dreams...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Harry smiled while he was holding up the Newer Book from My Dad Just another book To us To everybody else It was Like A Golden Book Or something like that

All right!...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Some Student exclaimed in a whisper Voice looking at the Next student sitting next to them I crossed my arms Really?! Can't Go one Fucking day without hearing Some Tripp shit!

That's cool!...Another Student shouted out As Everybody in the classroom was looking at each other I heard a groan I turned my head to see Gabe banging his head on the table not making any sounds to make Everybody look at us

Please tell me this is a joke?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked with a sigh rolling my dark brown eyes I heard another sigh from behind me Knowing it was from Brandon

I don't think so...,.,.,.,.,Gabe answered me shaking his head putting his hand inside his front jeans pockets probably looking for his Player to listen to and Not Harry talking about this New Book from our Dad

It's not Ethan...,.,.,.,.Brandon answered too rolling his eyes

Is this some kind of a joke Mr. White?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. Grayson asked as He walk back over to Harry and Where he stood at

Freeze-Dried-Dreams isn't due out until tomorrow.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. Grayson also pointed out and added for the Whole class with his arms crossed waiting for Harry to explain How in the world did He get this Book before tomorrow Which it was coming out tomorrow I meant

I know but my dad is friend with this guy who works at this paper factory where they make the paper that goes in the books So well here it is..,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,Harry explained to Mr. Grayson then held up the book again as the Class looked on In awe staring at Harry I guess that's what Harry thought

I rolled my eyes Brandon put his face in his Harry Potter book again Gabe grab his MP3 Player and put the ear buds in his ears Huh I guess He found it

Well read on Mr Black Read on...Mr. Grayson told Harry then Grab a chair from one of the tables and sat down in it looking on in awe as Everybody else

It all started at Thor Industries Zoey was frozen with fear as  
the ruthless Rudolpho had her in his clutches once again...,.,.,.,.Harry began reading to the class the story I rolled eyes again because I had to listen to this

It appeared as if her only hope Agent Tripp Zoome was nowhere to be found..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Harry carried on I sighed and tried to go through my thoughts

Harry keep talking and talking and talking and finally it was over The story was So Lame I mean Same-old Characters Same-old People and Story lines

This isn't over Tripp Zoome! This isn't over by a long shot And once again my man T Zoome gets himself and Zoey to safety and a humongous bash at his girlfriend's Aka Zoey's house while her parents are away for the weekend...,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,,,.Harry finished the part of the Story book I rolled my eyes

Everybody Clapped after what Harry had read to them Can this get Any weirder Yes it can Because Everybody looks up to me Brandon and Gabe to write like Dad does

Brandon got his face out of his book Gabe took his ear buds out both looking ay me I felt the looking and turned my head towards them

Is it Over?...,.,.,.,,..,,,.,,,,.,,Brandon and Gabe asked I nodded my head "Yes" before turning back towards the front of the class

Bravo! An insightful and rousing analysis of what I can only anticipate will be another modern literary masterpiece from Ross Morgan who of course is the Father and Uncle of our very own Ethan Morgan Brandon Morgan and Gabe Adams..,.,.,.,.,.Mr. Grayson waved His hand towards the back of the classroom where me Brandon and Gabe were sitting at We all give small waves to the class

Everyone Clapped and We all put our hands down I'm like slapping myself inside my head and my mind and brain Because I knew way better then this

TRIPP RULES!...Everybody yelled pumping their fists into the air I frowned giving everybody looks as did Gabe and Brandon putting everything back into our backpacks and My Satchel just then The School's classes bell rang

Don't forget read at least one book over the break Enjoy your Vacation...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr,. Grayson shouted over the sounds

I grab my satchel off the table as Brandon and Gabe grab their backpacks as I turned around and there was He himself Everybody thinks I'm Weird because I talk to Tripp

Just when I forget how much you annoy me you show up again...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.I said to Tripp Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes behind me I knew He did

Oh no Ethan's talking to Tripp again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe sighed out under his breath But We still heard him talking

Shut Up G..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,,.,.,Brandon asked Gabe to do shaking his head Just then Tripp came to life again and turned his eyes towards me

Well like the book jacket says I am unstoppable...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Tripp reminded me before turning back to whatever the hell He was I shook my head Why does this guy always get to me In the Weirdest ways!?

I looked at him Little did I know Brandon heard him too Who frowned at Tripp's comment

More like unbearable..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.I corrected him before turning around towards my Brother and Cousin making sure My Satchel was good to go Which it always is So why Check? I always do that's What a Morgan does you know

You just had to write another one huh Uncle?..,.,.,.,,,,.,.,.,,Gabe sighed out before we turned towards the door and walked out of the classroom and out into the hallway where everybody clapped for us I groaned inside my head Can this Get any worst?

* * *

**````` Later That Same Night At The Morgan House-Hold ````**

* * *

**Still Ethan Morgan's Point Of View**

So after getting freaking clapped at All Fucking day Me Brandon and Gabe came home and Were going to watch a Movie with Mom Since She really has nothing to do anymore Somehow the Reason We don't see Dad as Much is because I came out And Nothing has Ever been the same Because Dad just doesn't feel right around me It hurts but I think I've gotten used to it Bad When your Friends are there for you and Not your Birth father At least My Mom's there for me Gabe and Brandon as well It still hurts you know Just then Something came on the TV screen that made me and The other half of my family groan on the freaking spot

That's right Zoomers it's here!...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,The News Man announced as the Newest Cover the Latest Tripp Zoome series Gabe waved his hand at the TV screen I guess He really wanted to Watch the Movie and Not the News on Dad and Tripp Zoome

The very latest in the Tripp Zoome Series! and let me be clear it's Tripp-tastic!...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...The News Man added In a very happy voice

Oh Brother...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Me and Brandon groaned As Gabe grabbed some Chips from the bowl that sat on the coffee table in front of us I was sitting with my legs under my butt Brandon had one leg hanging over his other leg and not hanging on the floor and Gabe had his legs over the top part of the couch Just then A Photo of Tripp appeared on the Screen And Tripp came to life once again and turned his head towards me and Brandon

What? I love that line...,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,,.,Tripp smirked as Normally before turning back into A Still Photo on the TV screen

You Would Tripp-o!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon remarked rolling his eyes Is it me or Do We all do a lot of eye rolls?

Yeah you would it's all about you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I added/pointed out as It turned to something else I grab the TV changer and turned it to the next channel Where Our horror Movie was coming on it

Gabe rolled his eyes at Me and Brandon He thinks it's Weird that Brandon and I talk to Tripp When He can't Gabe needs to be happy about that At least He does have that Jerk coming into your head every freaking day of the week!

Ethan Brandon Who are you two talking to?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom asked walking into the living room from the kitchen with a Bowl of Popcorn in her hands sitting down next to me holding the bowl for us to grab popcorn out of

Tripp again Aunt Samantha,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Gabe answered Me and Brandon looked at him with a "Shut Up" look on our faces before turning to Mom with happy looks

Nobody mom We are really excited about tomorrow you know..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.I corrected Gabe before saying that

Me Ethan and Gabe can't stop talking about it...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon added grabbing some of the popcorn from the bowl

I'm happy for you three boys All three of you are my Boys I know you Ethan and Gabe have been looking forward to this camping trip for a long long time...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Mom remembered shrugging her shoulders I knew Mom really didn't like Dad at the moment Or at any moment Because Of what happened

Yeah You know Dad's just been busy with writing and the Tripp Zoome parades and that new ice-cream flavor...,.,.,I agreed nodding my head as I talked

Triple-Zoome-Crunch...,.,..,.,.,Me Brandon Gabe and Mom talked through eating our Popcorn and Chips Mom shrugged again

It wasn't that bad actually...Mom admitted It was good but not that good I haven't seen Dad in a while He misses everything Like My School had something for Writing and Brandon and I won it twice was Dad around Nooooooo He wasn't

You sure it's okay that we are going? Aunt Samantha?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Mom looked over at Gabe and smiled at him Because She was like His mother Gabe always looked up to Mom as His own Mother

Sweethearts He and I maybe Divorced but He's still Ethan and Brandon's Father and He still your Uncle and I want you Ethan and Brandon to spend as much time as you three can with him Even though He doesn't act like that as well..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom explained with a knowing look that made me Brandon and Gabe smile

Okay Thanks Mom That was reassure for us.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Me and Brandon commented Gabe punched Brandon's shoulder before sitting up some

Yeah Thanks Aunt Samantha,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...Gabe thanked Mom Mom smiled at us before We all lean towards her

Aunt Samantha/Mom Hugged All three of us Gabe lean back on the couch We all turned back to the TV Screen just as the Words to the name of Our Horror movie appeared on the Screen eating our Popcorn as the movie started

* * *

**```` The Next Day The Day Of The Vacation````**

* * *

**At The Morgan House-Hold Brandon Morgan's Point Of View**

Me and Ethan my Twin brother awoke to Mom telling us to get up And Seeing Gabe walking around like a Zombie Dad really wasn't on Gabe's Good side due to What happened Gabe was walking around saying He was Sick He normally gets that way Sometimes When He's not up to something We had planned Ethan was Getting done In the bathroom after I went in there to Get a Shower and brush my teeth I went into Our bedroom Which Ethan and I had two Twin Beds A few feet apart I was getting all of my Stuff packed up as thoughts came to my mind

I haven't seen dad since Ethan came out Yeah My Brother is Gay so what!? It was Our Birthday Party when Ethan came out Me and Gabe didn't care Mom was happy she said it was okay with her as long as Ethan found a good guy and Dad He took off after Ethan said that Ethan was crying for Four days me and Gabe did everything to get him out of bed dad finally called and said He is okay with it too But I think that He wasn't okay with it but now Dad and Ethan were trying to become close again I finished packing and I dragged my Suitcase behind me

I was walking downstairs when the Front Door's Bell Ring Mom got the door when mom opened it there was Tripp Dad was hid behind I stopped at the end of the stairs and Put down my Suitcase

Ross..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Mom sang quietly rolling her eyes at the Cut out of Tripp Zoome That Dad was hiding behind When Dad popped out smiling Like a Stupid head I sighed quietly Remember Dad has not been around Since Our Last Birthday

Yes!.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,, .,Dad smiled putting his arm on the Cut-Out Tripp's Shoulder I Laughed at him Because My Dad was really stupid When it came to Tripp Acts like It's His own Son

What do you two think?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad asked mom and me I crossed my arms and moved up my nose looking at Tripp was it the Outfit Or Dad?

You or Tripp Dad?...,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,I told My Father walking towards him and Mom with my arms still crossed looking at my Dad

Tripp To be honest I voted for the Kevlar cloaking tuxedo but they think this will sell more books so who am I?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad answered Dad kissed Mom's cheek and walked in with Tripp

This is autographed so you have it..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Dad told Mom then gave mom his Newest Tripp book

Thank you Ross once again for a Newer book...,.,,.,.,,.,,Mom Thanked Dad as she closed the door I ran over to dad and hugged him

Hey Dad.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I greeted him Dad just couldn't see me smiling happily But Mom did I shook my head for her to keep quiet

Hey Brandon...,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.. ,,.,.Dad greeted me back rubbing my back I almost wanted to cry Then again I was so used to Crying So I really couldn't cry Even if I wanted to

Come on...,.,,.,.,.,.Mom waved her hand as she walked to the kitchen I pulled away from Dad and followed Mom I turned Around just in time to see Dad picking up Tripp

Come on.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,..,.,Dad mumbled to the Cut-Out Of Tripp as He followed me and Mom towards and into the kitchen

So did you hear?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dad asked Mom and I as he sat down at the table with a cup of Coffee in his hands I sat Next to Mom I looked at her I already knew the answer and I guess Mom did but we didn't answer him I give a shrug of my shoulders

Tripp's last book sold over 200,000 copies I mean can you imagine what this thing's gonna do? Go through the roof!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dad exclaimed waving his hands Around

Me and Mom looked at him Giving him the Knowing Looks Only Me and Mom could and would give Dad I guess felt Like Tripp right about now

What?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Dad asked after taking a sip of His coffee Mom rolled her eyes and sighed

Ethan and Brandon Your sons? And Gabe Almost Like your another Son...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Mom hinted around for the answer for Dad

What are you talking about Brandon is right here.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad pointed at me I rolled my eyes and chuckled My Dad is Stupid at sometimes isn't he?

Dad What Mom means is Well Say it Mom..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.I looked at my Mother She smiled before turning back to My Writer Father

You might want to ask how He is and ask Gabe too...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom suggested Dad to do I nodded in agreement

I know how Ethan and Gabe is They's totally psyched to going away with Their Father and His Uncle!...,,.,.,.,.,.,.Dad shouted quietly I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair

Exactly Which is why you have to do everything humanly possible to make this the bast Father-Sons-and make Gabe feel like a son Trip ever.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,Mom explained shaking her head And Here it comes Something "Ross Morgan"

Samantha come on You are talking to me Ross Morgan...,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad pointed at himself putting his hand over his heart Yep told you guys so!

Yeah So don't mess it up..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Mom remarked hitting Dad's shoulder Just then I heard Somebody coming down the stairs I turned my head and I saw Gabe and Ethan with their suitcases coming down the stairs and leaving their suitcases right where I felt mine then Ethan's face lit up When He and Gabe saw Dad

Hey Dad...,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,Ethan greeted Dad in a whisper voice then ran to Dad with his arms out

Hey Uncle Ross...,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe said then ran To Dad himself

Hey Son and Gabe...Dad greeted my Brother and Cousin as Ethan and Gabe brought Dad into a Hug Mom looked at me with a Smile on her face moved her head towards them So I got up from the table and put myself into their hug Which We hugged for a few minutes before We all pulled away

You don't have to do this You know that right Dad?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan asked Dad Gabe nodded in agreement Since Tripp somehow Always came first

Yeah right Dad?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked as well making Sure that We came first this time and Not Tripp

What Father and Uncle wouldn't want to go away on a vacation with his own sons? and Gabe I mean you is a son too...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Da d answered Me and Ethan then told Gabe Whose face lit up Like Lights I guess that made him Finally whole I shrugged

Really!?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.Gabe asked about to Start jumping up and down Because He was so Happy that He like really had a Family now

Dad nodded for the answer Gabe smiled I looked over at Mom who had tears in her eyes She smiled happily before turning around to wipe the tears away

I am 150% all of yours...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Dad reassured Me Gabe and Ethan smiling us down All three of us smiled back

Okay..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,Me Ethan and Gabe nodded our heads in agreement Knowing It should be Good We hugged Dad again Me and Ethan looked over Dad's shoulder and at the Cut-out Of Tripp Who then made up his mind to come a live right then and looked over at me and Ethan

Yeah right...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Tripp smirked before turning back into a Cut-out me and Ethan rolled our eyes

* * *

**````` A Little While Later `````**

* * *

**Still Brandon Morgan's Point Of View**

After saying Goodbye to Mom We were on our way to Finally have a Freaking Vacation! I threw my arms out again Only to have Gabe push them back down Shaking his head at me So I was in the back seat with Gabe and Oh How can I forget Tripp Zoome *Rolling my eyes at that name* and Ethan and Dad were In the front seat

I promise you guys Ethan Brandon and Gabe this is gonna be one week You three never forget...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dad re-promised again For like the tenth time today tapping his hands on the Steering wheel I shrugged my shoulders leaning back into the seat

You know We gotta be honest We wasn't sure you were gonna come through on this...,.,.,..,.,.,.,Me Ethan and Gabe admitted truly

Brandon Ethan Gabe when have I not come through for you three boys?...,..,.,.,.,.,,,.,Dad asked Us Ethan waved his hand off at Dad

Whatever We are just really excited about this camping trip...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan changed the 'Talk' about Dad not coming through for us

I Bought extra Bug spray...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Dad holding my hands up I was already wearing it on my Body you never know Right?

And I got the Travel edition of Word Wham!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan added happily about to jump up smiling like normal

And Our New Boots That I had gotten!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.Gabe finished Well He did buy the Boots for the Trip Errr It was okay with Ethan and I

Word Wham! huh?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad asked Ethan while He started making a Face that Ethan Gabe I and Even Mom knew about And It wasn't a Good face look

What? We know that look..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I pointed out to Dad Who turned to Ethan Gabe and I looking at us I shook my head I Knew I FREAKING KNEW IT!

The Camping Hiking River-Rafting thing? We might need to think just a teeny little switch on that...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dad admitted doing some finger moves I slapped Tripp Knowing it was Probably him Why we weren't getting a Vacation!

Me Gabe and Ethan looked at him I already knew Why Just Gabe and Ethan were more shocked then I was

You can't make a switch We made plans Gabe Bought us Boots.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan shouted out loud I nodded with that Gabe did too But I kinda already knew this was going to happen

No no, no Of course We are WE are gonna go camping...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad reassured once again trying to clam Us down

Really?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Me and Ethan asked Ethan's voice sounded with more hope Dad nodded again turning towards all of us again

Absolutely It's just after We make a quick pit stop at the Whitechapel Zoome Convention...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Dad admitted quietly But We still heard him Our eyes widened In Shock as All three of us looked at him

DAD NO!..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,Me and Ethan yelled at Our Father Also known as Our Maker

UNCLE ROSS NO!...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe yelled slapping the seat next to Tripp 'OW!' Tripp quietly cried out Ethan and I looked at the Cut-out giving our pissed off looks

Gab E Bran these are my grassroots fans the real Zoomers I may never get a chance to meet them Look all I have to do  
is show up judge a contest and then it's you Brandon Gabe and me and all the mosquitoes we all can swat...,.,.,.,.,.Dad explained

Just the Four of us?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe asked just making Sure Dad was telling the truth this time Dad nodded

Just the Four of us...,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Dad promised nodding his head After we calmed down me Ethan and Gabe smiled Just then You-Know-Who came to life as Normal and Looked at me then to Ethan smiling and smirking

I think He means Five.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,...Tripp corrected before turning back into a Cut-Out again Ethan huffed I rolled my eyes Gabe looked at us I shrugged my shoulders as normal

Ethan got out Word Wham and started looking through it then remembered and put it away lean back in the front seat and closed his eyes kind of getting a tan if you ask me Gabe got out his MP3 player put the ear buds into his ears as 'The Fallout' By Crown The Empire came on and I closed my eyes

We thought _This Was Going To Be A Vacation_

* * *

**Okay SO Don't be Mad at me For redoing the Very First Chapter and So forth Just my Writing Style has changed and I saw my Mistakes and I wanted to add A bit more to the Story and Bah Bah Bah and The song Well It's one of my Favorite songs And yeah SO What did you guys think?! Also To Those Who are fans Of my Other Stories Like MBAV Radio Rebel Style AND My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season One Those Chapters will be redone! Just the first few Chapters In My Different Way Season One and Radio Rebel? Yes those Chapters will be Redone as well so yeah And There is Some Style Stories Are On my Profile and With the Summary! Okay so To those that re-read this chapter Please let me know how I did thank you!**

**Read&Comment Please! They mean a lot to me!**

** In Bethan We Trust!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	2. Dadnapped!

Me: Hey guys!

Benny & Ethan: What's up!?

Me: I'm really happy about this chapter

Benny & Ethan: Yep She is

(I Hissed at Ethan and Benny)

Benny: DAMN! Who bit you?

Ethan: Yeah you did?

Me: Why don't you two ask Rory

Benny & Ethan: RORY!?

Me: Yep!

Benny: I'm going to kill him

Ethan: I will to but the next chapter Benny

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is chapter 2 of MBAV Dadanpped Style Enjoy

**Chapter 2 Of MBAV Dadanpped Style - Dadanpped! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov **

Me and Brandon fell asleep I woke up to Gabe waking me up and Dad telling  
Brandon to wake up as well

Wake up Ethan and Brandon We are here Welcome to Paradise...Dad said

Me Gabe and Brandon looked around I can't beileve this!

This is good! These are my people I think that's the hotel right there...Dad said

We got out of the car I grab my suitcase Gabe and Brandon grab theirs

One night right?...Me Brandon and Gabe asked

Yeah one night I promise...Dad said

Brandon grab Tripp

Look! is that him?..one boy asked

Oh God! That's him!..one girl said

That's Ross Morgan!...another boy said

Me Gabe and Brandon walked inside and we saw a lot of Dorks

Welcome to my world Hi how are you?...Dad said and asked a fan

Yikes..Me Gabe and Brandon said together

Dad Ringed the Bell

How Tripp-tastic is this?...Dad asked

Brandon put Tripp down Gabe rolled his eyes I almost nodded when

Zoomers incoming!..some kid yelled as paint bomb came to us  
Me Brandon Gabe and Dad ducked

Yeah real fun..Brandon said

Really fun Uncle Ross real fun...Gabe said

I rolled my eyes

Morgan?...a Dude asked Our dad

Yes!..Dad answerd

Ross Morgan! Jesse Black Big fan Big Fan...Jesse said

There was a little girl watching us but We didn't know it

This is like crazy man! Welcome to the little slice of heaven my hotel...Jesse said

Gabe was keeping for Laughing at what Jesse said

Thank you Thank you very much...Dad said

So We have got all 4 of you in the presidential suite...Jesse sid  
as He grab the key

It's top-notch Nothing but the best for you daddy  
The royal treatment Let me take care of yours bags for you..Jesse said

Hey Ross sign my skull..a Fan asked dad

Be right back...Dad said to us

Don't mess this up for us...I said

Ethan stop talking to Tripp..Gabe said before

It's true I can talk and Of course I won't All three of you  
Will probably do that all on yours owns...Tripp said

As this was going on there was two people in the phone booth

All right Just right in the middle? Okay...Dad/Ross said

Ross Morgan Here you go...Dad/Ross said after signing the dude's skull

Awesome Thank you...the guy said

You are Welcome...Dad/Ross said

The package has arrived..Both of the people said in a deep voice

Good work Aman and Fer Close it down and return to the roost  
And Amanda and Fern?...the guy said

Yeah?..Amanda and Fern asked

Lose the fake voices It's creepy...the guy said

The girls shut the phone booth's door

Why do you always gotta bust us Benny? Why?...Amanda said

Yeah Why Benny?...Fern asked as well

Eyes on the prize Amanda and Fern We are winning this contest  
Got me?...Benny asked

Yeah We got you...Fern said then ended the call  
they walked out of the booth

Benny turned back to playing Word Whan!

**(A/N: I know Ethan and Benny playing Word Whan! but that was in  
the movie don't believe me? go and watch Dadanpped)**

Double Word Whan Bonus word score...Benny said

**Back to Ethan Brandon Gabe **

We are waiting on Dad when Brandon and Gabe ran into some girls

Hey Watch where you two are going!...one of the girls said her jacket was open  
only to see a Harry Potter Shirt Brandon's went wide when he saw that

Oh My God! This that a Potter?...Brandon asked

The girl smiled

Yeah it is You are a Potter too?...The girl asked

Hell Yeah! Fav HP Movie at the same time...Brandon said

Three Two One...Gabe said

Harry Potter Part two!...Amanda and Brandon answerd

Wow! My name is Amanda Halliwell...Amanda said

Brandon Morgan this is my brother Ethan and this my cousin Gabe  
and she is?...Brandon asked

Oh this is Fern Fern Weir...Amanda answerd

Gabe walked up to Fern

Gabe Adams...Gabe said

then Gabe saw Fern's shirt

No Way! I love that Band!..Gabe said

Really?..Fern asked

Yeah...Gabe said

ETHAN! BRANDON! GABE! COME ON!..Dad yelled

We guess that us bye!..Brandon and Gabe said

I think that I'm in love...Brandon said

Me too...Gabe said

Come on..I said

Jesse walked Me Brandon Gabe and Dad to our room

Okay So here we are Jesse Black's finest...Jesse said then opened the door

The presidential suite...Jesse said

Me Gabe and Brandon looked around the room they were two beds  
looks like One of us is sleeping on the floor

So Do you three love it?..Jesse asked

What's not to love?...Brandon asked

Everything..Gabe said to himself

Welcome home Ross Wrlcome home...Jesse said to Dad  
then tossed him the key's

Lava lamp Cool...Dad said

Jesse walked out

Okay who says not it gets the bed okay?...Gabe asked

Me and Brandon nodded

NOT IT!...Me and Brandon said

Good Now I'm on the floor..Gabe said

* * *

**Later that night Still Ethan's Pov**

In your third book Zip Zoome Zilch Tripp finds his way out of  
SCUM Cave using the Flashlight that he rewired into a laser right Ross?..one Fan asked dad

Actually the..Dad did say before a fan said that thing for him

Hello? Drop any brain cells lately? Itwas his battery-operated toothbrush...That Fan said

Yeah Yeah battery-operated...Dad said

And He used itas a diamond drill...Fan said

"Laser"

"Drill"

"Laser!"

"Drill"

"Laser Laser Laser"

"Drill Drill"

You guys just excuse me I Will be right back...Dad said

Then Backed into Someone

Hello...Dad said

You! You You are him!...the guy said

In the flesh Who should I make it out to?..Dad asked

Just sign it to me Well I mean not the word "Me"  
but my name No no not "My Name" but my name Rory  
Just sign it to Rory...Rory said

"To Rory Ross Morgan" There you go Floss..Dad said

Floss!..Rory said

Rory opened his book and ran to his Girlfriend

Erica Erica look! He signed it!...Rory said

Would you stop jumping around like a baby gorilla?  
We are not here to get autographs...Erica told her Boyfriend

then tossed his book

Go Go go go Get get Come on let's go Move...Erica said

then Erica and Rory got up

Okay okay..Rory said

Me Brandon and Gabe watch them walk by  
Brandon sat next to me Gabe sat behind me

We are Surrounded by oddballs each more desperate...Brandon said

And with less a hold on reality then the next..I said

then a Tripp Look a Like came down made me Brandon and Gabe jump

Whoa!..Me Gabe Brandon said

Big "Whoa" Little Guys Pretty incredible rig isn't it?..the dude asked

Me Brandon and Gabe looked up

Made it myself straight from the plot of The Tripp of Time  
just like Tripp...The Dude said

And you did this because?..Gabe asked

Because of the contest Newbies Whoever proves to be Zoome enough  
wins the prize..the Dude said

"Zoome enough?"...I asked

Oh Yeah Whoever can show they know the most about Tripp Zoome  
wins the ultimate fan prize the chance to become a character in my next book  
and the opportunity to read it before it's published...Dad said

Me Brandon and Gabe smiled at that

Which would be so amazingly incredible...The Dude said

Yes it would...Dad said

I worship at your feet Ross..the Dude said

Me Brandon and Gabe's eyes went really big

Dad just Laughed

No need...Dad said

Another brush with danger!..The Dude said

Me Brandon and Gabe scoffs at that

THe catchphrase...Brandon said

Floss!..Dad yelled

Floss!..The Dude yelled from his moving around his thing made him fall to the floor

And on that note good night..I said then got up  
Brandon and Gabe got up after me

Good night...Dad said

We walked by someone being a tree

We see you..Me Brandon and Gabe said

The guy came out We walked up our room Hoping the next day would be better

* * *

**The next day Ethan's Pov**

I woke Brandon and Gabe up I hate wakeing Gabe up when he woke up  
he went to dad's bed and went back to sleep

I sat on the bed next to Brandon who was half wake half sleep

Hey Dad what do you think about Grisham Lodge for dinner tonight?..I asked

As Dad was in the bathroom

I think it's good..Gabe said

Well you are half asleep Gabe..Brandon said

They have this restaurant where you can sit behind a waterfall...I said  
Brandon and Gabe's heads shot up

REALLY!?..Gabe and Brandon asked in a yell

I nodded as Dad came out of the bathroom

Wow that's cool location That could come in handy for my next book  
Tripp battles piranha behind a waterfall of toxic sludge...Dad said to us and Tripp

I rolled eyes Brandon nodded his head Gabe looked at him

What? Ethan Gabe Brandon I'm a writer I'm always on  
the prowl for new material Tripp demands it...Dad said

You act like Tripp Zoome is real Dad...I said

He is real to me He has to be...Dad said

Forget It..I said

Tell you guys what Why don't you three pack I go pick out  
a conteast winner All of us jump in the We all are be on  
the road by noon...Dad said

You mean it?..Me and Brandon asked

I mean it...Dad said

Perfect..I said

Okay..Dad said

Then Me Brandon and Gabe got up to hugged dad

Dad went down to the hotel I went to get dress

* * *

**a Little bit Later still Ethan's Pov**

Me Brandon and Gabe were waiting on Dad  
who was on stage

Yes yes yes yes Well well Big daddy himself the king  
Mr Ross Morgan will determine which of you crazy cats..Jesse said

Brandon and Gabe went to sit down

I heard dad say something

No..Dad said

Is truly Zoome enough!...Jesse said

Everybody started saying Floss

Floss! Floss! Floss! Floss!...Everybody was saying

I just want you guys to know that I'm not going anywhere  
I'm staying right here with you!...Dad said

Fans started to Applauding for dad

And time for our next super-fan Ryan-O from Texas  
Come on up buddy..Jesse said

What's the matter? Plans not working out?..Tripp asked

You got something to say? Say it to the wall...I said then I turned Tripp  
to the wall Gabe and Brandon looked at me

Tripp?..Brandon asked

I nodded

That's good...Gabe said

That is so much better..I said

I started to walk off but I ran into someone a REALLY HOT someone

Ow! Watch where you are going nimrod...I said _God! Why Did I just say that!_...I thought

Nimrod? Very mature Although it does score you  
nine points in Word Wham!...Benny/someone said **(A/N: Ethan doesn't know Benny's name yet)**

Well I always use the triple Word Whan! tiles so you do the math  
What I'm good at Einstein...I asked him to do

You are a Whammer?..Benny/someone asked

Regional whiz Two years in a row...I answerd

Very impressive...Benny/someone said

Thanks It's all about the vowels...I said

Yeah Vowel power...Benny/someone said

We Laughed I smiled

well I'd love to stay and compare strategies with you  
but business calls...Benny/someone said

Business?..I asked

He just looked at me

Whatever...I said then walked by him

Nice You get His digits?...Jane my little sister asked

Well I was going to but it...Benny couldn't say anything but that

Jane rolled her eyes

I cannot believe that We are related...Jane said

Okay Whatever I'll be in the van...Benny said

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

Me and Brandon are sitting here watch the same dude from last night  
doing something with a hairbrush? this Zoomers are really Weird

I'm telling you those Zoomers are really Weird..I said

I know..Brandon said

And by connecting the hairbrush to the clock radio  
I'm able to recreate Tripp's first official Tripp-Trap Scrambler..the Dude said

The dude's hairbrush came out of it's holder and went flying all over and it went boom!  
it hit something that I didn't know what it was

Cool!..one of the fans said

Everybody started to cheering for him

Jane popped her head out

Weir to Halliwell...Jane said

Distractor is loaded and ready to go...Amanda said

Fern nodded

Copy that Weir Phase 2 standing by...Jane said

Good work Amands Fer and J Transport standing by..Benny said

On my signal And go go go!..Jane said

Roger that...Amanda said Fern hit the button and put onions in it

I found 9,136 mentions of dentists oral care and/or dental  
equipment 16,088 occurrences of the word "Floss"...The fan said

Me and Brandon smelt onions didn't work on us  
because I never cry it's not a man thing to do Brandon  
used to cry a lot so he can do when he feels like it

You smell something?..Erica asked

Said the fat man with the nose of doom upon his grin  
That's good...Rory said as Erica looked at him

Ethan was on the phone with his best friend Sarah

How's camping?...Sarah asked

It's great! Fresh air Beautiful trees...Ethan said

then a car came by honking

And traffic? He did it again didn't he?...Sarah asked

Yeah he did...Ethan said

* * *

**Back inside**

* * *

Everybody was crying by now but me and Brandon

Calm down everyone I'm sure it's just ventilation problem..Jesse said

Me and Brandon got up we walked over to Uncle Ross/Dad  
When we saw a little girl walk to him

Mr Morgan sir?..Jane asked

Yeah?..Uncle Ross/Dad asked

A moment of your time I think I can explain..Jane said

Okay..Uncle Ross/Dad said

He walked with her to outside

We walked behind them

Hey Hey Where is that kid going with our guy?  
Okay excuse me excuse me I need to get through here  
If you could just move it Let's go...Erica said

Rory and Erica Ran after them

I just don't why you thought this trip would be any different?..Sarah asked

You never know Sar Something might pop up  
and change everything Right?..Ethan asked

Whatever you say E Just call me when you get back okay?  
and Tell your dad "Floss" for me...Sarah said

Sure whatever..Ethan said ended the call

So you Brandon and Gabe thought this trip  
would be different huh?..Tripp asked

You guys are thick!...Tripp said

It already is diffferent As soon as he's done in there...Ethan said then turned around  
but Tripp was in front of him

You mean as soon as he's done with me..Tripp said

You know for someone who knows how to save the world  
you really are a jerk Any minute now when him Gabe and Brandon  
walks out that door and it's our vacation not yours..Ethan told Tripp off

Ethan turned around only to see Fans coming out but not  
with His Dad Brother or Cousin

Dad? Brandon? Gabe?..Ethan asked in a yell

Ethan ran to them

* * *

**Back To Gabe Brandon  
**

We followed Uncle Ross/Dad and the little girl out the backdoor

We saw those two hot girls

What! those Girls Zoomers?..Brandon asked

I nodded

Great a girl that I really liked..Brandon said

The Tearjerker And it works!...Uncle Ross/Dad said

Yeah!...Jane said

A 16-gallon dust bag a juice extractor and an  
eight-horsepower wood chipper I have got  
to meet the fans who put this baby together..Uncle Ross/Dad said

We think that can be arranged...Amanda Fern and Jane said

Yeah?...Uncle Ross/Dad asked

a Van pulled up the doors opened We saw a guy who looked like  
the guy that Ethan was talking to

Mr Zoome I presume...Benny said then the girls help him  
put Uncle Ross/Dad in the van Me and Brandon ran out in front of the van  
making it stop

What the Hell!?..Benny asked then he saw us

YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!...Brandon yelled

HELL YEAH!..I yelled as well

Benny smiled Amanda and Fern came out of the van grab us  
did the samething that they did with Uncle Ross/Dad

_GREAT! YOU GET US DADANPPED WITH YOU UNCLE ROSS!..I yelled in my mind_

* * *

Me:Okay!

Benny: WAIT It's it?!

Ethan: Yep it's Benny

Me & Benny & Ethan: Until the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: I got Girl Vs Monster one All Done In my head!  
I'm doing season 1 a Different way! I hope that you guys will love it!**

**A/N: Did anybody Watch HUB Channel? Last month I want to know  
Because Matthew was in RL Stine's The Haunting Hour the Series!  
I was Pissed off When I found out that! Tell me if you guys did I want to know  
what Happened!**


	3. The Guy I Like Ends Up Being A Zoomer!

**YAY! an UPDATE For MBAV Dadnapped Style! Some Free Time As I do My Babysitter's a Vampire  
a Different Way Season One! Everyone Loves that Story Will Be Updated After I post this  
Chapter And I Will put What Amanda looks like on My Profile and Maybe Fern too? I don't know about  
that I have been Watching Hatching Pete And I can say I'm Mess up on that one So I Will be doing  
Girl Vs Monster! Or Should I make it Twins Vs Monster? Well I have nothing more to say Update Now Season  
Two!**

**Here is Chapter three The Guy I Like Ends Up Being A Zoomer of MBAV Dadnapped Style Enjoy**

** I Hope I find them Really soon!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Guy I Like Ends Up Being Zoomer**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Erica Rory and Some of the Zoomers Ran out of the back Just in time to see Benny Amanda Jane and Fern Driving  
away with Ross Gabe and Brandon and still crying from the onions making them all look at the Speeding Van in wonder

Hey They They are stealing my writer Erica!.,.,.Rory told Erica

Quit your crying Rory! We Will get him!.,.Erica yelled at him

Okay.,.Rory said Erica looked around

We need some wheels Just like those,.,.Erica said when She saw a Truck

Her and Rory ran over to the Truck Well Erica and Rory really didn't run Because they sucked at it  
the Truck's Side said **"SNAPPY UNIFORM SERVICE"**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I as I ran over to the Zoomers and that Jesse guy I heard him talking

Okay calm down It is gonna be okay Everything is under control..,..,Jesse explained to the Crying Zoomers fans  
I came running to them

DAD! GABE! BRANDON!.,.I yelled about to run into there When Jesse stopped me

No No No No goes in until the fumes clear out,.,.,Jesse said to me

But My Dad Brother and Cousin are inside!,.,.I told him

No Ross and your Brother and Cousin are not And it is not fumes It is onions Totally Zoom-tastic! Here look.,.,The Fan  
told me and gave me his Book

Go to Chapter 17!,.,One Fan yelled I opened the book to chapter 17 I saw the part the Zoomer-Fans were telling  
me about

If one onion makes my mom cry when She is making lasagna think what 1,000 chopped onions  
Will do to a room full of SCUM agents He smiled his perfect teeth a glitter,.,.I read from the book I looked over  
at Tripp He smiled at me I rolled my eyes and threw the book back at the Fan boy that gave it to me

So Big deal! So some Geeks had way too much on his' or her's hands Where is my Father Brother and Cousin?.,,  
I asked Jesse Who didn't say anything but that Fan Boy did

All we Zoomers know for sure is whoever did this knows his' or her's way around a Tripp-Trap!,.,.Fan Boy answered

then I saw the a Camera Right where Dad Brandon and Gabe would have been

Hey Where are the tapes to that camera I want to check them out.,.,.,I said Jesse nodded and walked back inside  
Got the tape and put it into the TV and play it Me and Jesse watched as Three Girls talked to my dad I didn't see  
Brandon and Gabe I guess they didn't popped out until they took Dad Then I saw a Van pull up the door opened  
I knew some words were said then The Three girls Pushed Dad into the van after a bit I saw Gabe and Brandon  
run out in front of the van making it to where they couldn't leave with Dad I heard Brandon and Gabe yelling at them then  
two of the girls that I knew from the day before Hopped out of the van Grabbed Gabe and Brandon pulled them  
into the van After about three minutes later they took off with Gabe Dad and Brandon I turned to Jesse who was looking  
at it Like He wanted to kill someone

Are you kidding me? A bunch of kids took Gabe Brandon and Dad? Why couldn't he still be a dentist?.,.I asked

I got my cell phone out and Called the Cops It took like three or five minutes before someone picked up

Central station your call is being recorded,.,.The Cop told me when he answered

Hi Yes I would like to report three missing people No They are not missing They were taken,.,.I said

Who are they We are actually talking about here?.,The Cop asked me

My Father Brother and Cousin their names are Brandon Morgan Gabe Knight-Morgan and Ross Morgan  
They were taken by a bunch of kids like total freak-out losers.,.,.I answered him

Okay okay Here calm down son Are you talking about the same Ross Morgan down at the Black Hotel?  
That Zoom fans thing?.,,.,The Cop asked I rolled my eyes

Yes Yes exactly and my Brother and Cousin!,.,.,I told him then I heard like the phone being put down

Okay Cause see I have been getting a lot of crazy calls from that place today You know like  
Spies and Robots and Double Agents And we got a lot of work down here at the police station  
So you have got to stop bothering me.,.,.The Cop told me

Okay That Just Pissed me off!

HELLO! I'm trying to report a crime Here!,.,.,I yelled over the phone

Okay Look Here is the procedure You wait 48 hours if Your Brother Father and Cousin doesn't turn  
up then Then You come down to the station you fill out a report Okay That is the system,.,.The Cop explained to me then  
Ended the Call I pulled my phone from my ear put my phone to my mouth

Well the System is Stupid!.,.I yelled I turned my head to one of the couches and there was Tripp sitting down looking at me

What? Why are you looking at me like that?.,.I asked

I'm just surprised..,.,.Tripp answered with widened eyes

Surprised? At what?.,.I asked again

Then Tripp hopped or appeared behind me I turned to him with I pissed off look on my face from this Town's Whatever!

You get this big shot at being me and You don't even take it,.,.Tripp told me

Are you kidding me?! First of all I don't want to be you I would hate to be you In fact I hate you,.,.I told him  
Then I was looking at nothing When Tripp hopped behind me again I turned his way

Wow kind of harsh Don't you think?..Tripp asked was faking the hurt in his voice I sighed

Don't you have a Super-Villain to wrap in dental floss or something?.,.,I asked rolling my eyes at him

Nope I'm all yours Gabe and Brandon's And it looks like you three are gonna be needing me too  
Cause All Four of us know You are not Zoom enough to Get Gabe Brandon and Ross back on your own..,.Tripp answered me

Hey this is the real world! In the real world 15-year-olds don't save their Fathers Brothers and Cousins  
from Freaky fan guys and girls,,.,.I said

You know what You are right 100% I guess that is why yours and Brandon's Father and Gabe's Uncle  
writes about me and not you guys,.,.Tripp told me I turned away from him It was true Dad doesn't write about  
Brandon Gabe or Me What Tripp just said Hurt me a lot Dad is still off about me being Gay-Thing  
So I like guys Big Damn Deal! But Dad is trying isn't he?

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Me Gabe and Dad were driving around Me and Gabe were just tied up as for Dad Well Tied up With Dental  
Floss and a sock in his mouth I can't believe this Gotta hate being a Writer's Son and Another Son and Whatever  
You Call Gabe again I think I'm getting Dizzy from all of this driving as that was happening Erica and Rory pulled up

He adjusts the disguise a colander of deception,.,.,Rory read from his "In The Works Book" then He looked at Erica

What? Every writer knows it's the power of words,.,.Rory explained her Erica rolled her eyes then sighed keeping her  
hands on the Steering Wheel tapping her hands to a Song that She had been listening to a few days before listening  
to her Goofy Boyfriend

Do you even know what a colander is Rory-Babe?.,,Erica asked in a knowing tone

Rory just looked at her with a dumb look on his face

Do you? Because I don't But I can still tell you There is no freaking such thing as a colander of deception..,.,.Erica  
answered herself sighing afterwards still tapping her hands to a fake beat before grabbing her Seeing-Glasses  
Or Whatever you call them Rory went to open or Whatever you do to a door like this When Erica held out her hand

Okay just be careful We gotta time this just right.,.,.,.,Erica told her Boyfriend before handing him the Duck-tie-up stuff  
Rory stuffed it into his Outfit and got out of the Van Erica put the Seeing-Glasses thing up to her eyes as Rory  
hopped out and made his way to the Now Stopped Van I finally stopped my dizziness Rory hid behind a Tree a little one  
in view as Erica kept her eyes on the van Gabe looked at me I rolled my eyes Now I know why Ethan hates  
Zoomer fans The Benny dude turned around to us as Did the Fern girl as well We had a Smirking Amanda and  
this Little Girl I guess was Benny and Fern's little Sister Amanda took the sock out of Dad's, mouth  
smiling like Dumb Stupid heads

Is this Zoome enough for you Ross?.,.,,.,.Benny and Fern asked Dad

What's going on here?.,.,.,.,Dad-slash-Uncle Ross

And What is that smell?.,.,.,Me and Gabe asked as Me and Gabe were the only ones tied up like normal people as Dad-slash-Uncle Ross

The cords are soaked in mentho-rub The more you squirm.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Amanda Jane and Fern started smiling Gabe and I  
knew that

The more you burn.,.,.,.,Me Gabe and that Benny finished They all looked at me with "You two knew that?", looks on  
their faces

What nobody thinks We read the Books?.,.,.,.,I asked

They come in handy.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,Gabe smirked I saw the Little Girl grabbing the Book Gabe and I knew it from  
Tripp's Last Trip Page 89

True they know their stuff Tripp's Last Trip Page 89.,.,.,.,,Jane agreed with Me and Gabe nodding her head

This is kind of amazing.,..,.,.,Dad-slash-Uncle Ross admitted moving around in his seat

And don't forgot Very painful Dad.,.,.,I reminded him

Do I know you?.,.,.,Benny asked me I shook my head "No"

Are you sure I mean Oh Do you have like a Twin or something?..,.,.Benny asked looking at me He must be asking  
About Ethan I just didn't answer him kept looking away from his face Meanwhile Rory was still hiding behind the  
little tree then grab the tree and flip over Erica frowned and rolled her eyes as Rory walked up to a Red Car

Come one kids get me out of this and Untie my Son and Gabe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Dad-slash-Uncle Ross asked them to do

Kids? We ain't kids.,.,.,.,Amanda scoffed

We're your guys worst nightmares.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny smirked nodding before hopping back into his seat

Stuff him!.,.,.,.,.,Fern and Jane yelled Amanda grab the same sock again

Dirty sweat sock.,.,.,.,Amanda said smiling

Uncle Ross You wrote it and they do it.,.,.,.,.,.,Gabe told Dad rolling his eyes Amanda stuffed the sweat sock back into  
Dad-slash-Uncle Ross' mouth before Benny took off driving the Van Rory saw the Van taking off and made his move  
Only to have the Person that own the Red Car that He was watching from open the door and Rory's face slammed  
right into the Car Door Erica watched the Van with Ross and those Kids take off and frowned She moved the Glasses  
thing to find Rory Which She did Rory was laying on the ground holding his face groaning Benny drove the Van  
passed a red car as Rory got up but then fell back down

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After waiting for Like FOREVER I got so tired and Ran outside walking around and Looking around I turned my head  
away from in front of me to the other side and I heard something coming dow n behind me I turned back around  
and Sure enough Tripp was smiling right at me I went to say something When He wasn't there I turned my head back  
the other way and Tripp was standing right there in front of me

Hey.,..,.Tripp greeted me before putting two fingers up to his eyes and saying then pointed at me with them from his  
eyes Saying "I'm Watching you" I frowned before walking away and I grab my cell phone from my Blue Jean Jacket  
and dialing Gabe's Number and Put the phone into my ear waiting for somebody to pick up Meanwhile  
Gabe Brandon Ross Fern Amanda Benny and Jane had just pulled into a car wash When Gabe's cell phone started  
ringing Fern hopped out of her seat as Jane did to find Gabe's cell phone which was in his back pocket Fern  
put her hand under Gabe's butt and found the cell phone and Jane looked at the Phone and Saw the Caller ID

Who's Ethan?.,.,.,Fern asked Dad-slash-Uncle Ross Who looked at Benny

That's my another Son Let me just tell her that Me Brandon and Gabe are okay.,.,.,.,.,.Dad-slash-Uncle Ross told them  
Fern looked at Benny and Amanda and Jane looked at all of them Benny shook his head "No" Jane looked at  
Dad-slash-Uncle Ross Brandon and Gabe

Come on guys In _Tripp Of No Return _even the Evil Professor Nix got to do that.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe reminded  
The Zoomer's Benny rolled his eyes and sighed then held out his hand

Okay.,.,.,.,Benny sighed holding his hand out for Gabe's cell phone Fern smiled and handed it to her Older Brother  
somehow Benny's a bit older then her Benny hit the answer part on the phone I sighed when Someone  
finally answered the phone

Hello?.,.,.I heard a Deep voice that sounded like Gabe's but not as Deep as Gabe's voice

Dad!? Brandon? Gabe!?.,.,..,I exclaimed-slash-asked over the phone Dad-slash-Uncle Ross Gabe and Brandon lean  
over to the phone

Ethan! Cousin! your Dad wants to ask are you okay?...,.,.,Gabe told-slash-asked me I frowned

I can't believe you did this to me Gabe and Brandon Dad It's so typical of you.,.,.,I said in angry voice Benny looked  
over at Him smiling and trying not to laugh

What I didn't do anything Ethan Everything's not always my fault you know.,.,.,.,Dad-slash-Uncle Ross Dis-agree  
with that I rolled my eyes

Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss Floss!.,.,.,.Benny Fern Jane and Amanda chanted  
I moved the phone away from my ear then back after they stopped

Okay here's the deal Your Dad Brother and Cousin are fine okay? And As soon as he agrees to our one demand  
Him You brother and Cousin are home free.,.,.,.,.,I thought I knew that voice from somewhere that explained to me  
I laughed

So why don't you run along and go play with the other little kiddies at the hotel?.,.,.,.,,.,He-slash-Benny asked me to  
do

And with whom am I speaking to please?.,.,.,I asked in a nice tone Benny frowned at that

Why's that matter?,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,Benny-slash-He asked me

So I can use your name in a complete sentence Nimrod!.,.,.,.,.I answered and snapped Benny scoffed over the phone  
making Amanda Fern and Jane look at each other

I think they like each other,.,.,.,.Brandon mumbled

Nimrod. Real mature,.,...,.,.,,Benny-slash-He remarked My eyes widened Now I remember that voice!

Wait a minute I know that Voice Word Wham! guy! It's you!.,..,.,.I exclaimed Benny's eyes widened then un-widened

You're One of Ross Morgan's sons?.,.,.,.Benny-slash-He asked Brandon and Gabe nodded Benny turned his head to Dad

I guess vocabulary genes or just gene skips a generation huh?.,.,.,.,Benny-slash-He said

Excuse me May I say something?.,.,.,.,.Dad-slash-Uncle Ross asked

NO!.,.,.,.Me and I guess Everybody in the Van shouted at Him

Look I don't know what twisted dream you think you're fulfilling but you're totally ruining Mine My Brother and Cousin's  
vacation! And that's not okay!.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed Jane looked at Dad Brandon and Ross

A Bit Feisty.,..,..Jane said then looked at Benny with a smirk on her face

I like it for your Bro.,.,.,.She added Benny rolled his eyes and shook his head I scoffed What's She thinking!?

Okay Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get My Dad Brother and Cousin.,.,.,.I sighed

Tell you?.,.,.He-slash-Benny asked then I Heard a "HMM" sound through the phone as Benny put his hand up to his mouth  
thinking about it

I don't think so!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny answered me the He turned to his window Where One of the Car Wash Workers  
was standing there with bottles in his hands

Pine mist or Lilac spray?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,He asked Benny I frowned Then it hit me Car Wash Yeah I know where you are  
At Benny turned back to the phone

Floss.,.,.,.He-slash-Benny told me before hanging up I didn't even hear The door behind me open and close as Jane  
came walking up to me

Pine scent or Lilac? didn't think I'd know that's a Car wash.,.,.,.I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes When I saw  
a Tall guy next to me Great Jesse again

So what's the plan?.,.,.,.Jesse asked me I turned to him

Mr Black does Whitechapel have a car wash?.,.,..,.I asked Jesse looked off before

Yes! Why?.,.,.,.,.,.Jesse said

Because I know where are My Dad Brother and Cousin,.,.,.,.,.,I answered smirking And One thing to myself The Guy I Like Ends Up Being a Zoomer Great!

* * *

**At The Whitechapel Car Wash**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Well We are at the car wash after this Benny Kid had told Ethan right out Saying "NO" you can't find us So Fern had  
un-tied me telling me not to Run away Jane was looking at Uncle Ross and Brandon a lot but more at Brandon  
She's Only What Like 12 Maybe even 13 But not old enough to date Brandon as that Amanda girl was  
cleaning up the Window with that Benny guy helping her

No no no Aman There.,..,.,.,.Benny said pointing at the spot Amanda didn't even go over that spot

No No no There.,.,.,.Benny said again pointing at the same place After saying it again Benny rolled his eyes and held up  
his hands as Jane Smirked at Brandon before turning back to her book

I think She likes you.,.,.,.,.I whispered to him

Hold on!.,.,..Benny told her getting out of the Van nd without knowing he dropped His Word Wham! "MADE EASY!" Book  
shutting his Door as Amanda hopped off the hood of the van Benny pointed at the spot

Right there You see?.,.,..,.Benny asked Amanda wipe off the spot When she saw it

Yeah.,.,.,.Benny nodded When He turned around I got up from my seat and looked out the window as a Car was  
approaching I saw a Red 1960's Car with its top down And driving it was Jesse and sitting next to him was ETHAN!  
And Benny made Amanda turned around with him watching Ethan pop his head looking for the van

That Dude!.,.,.,.,.,Benny exclaimed then crossed his arms

You know you gotta admire His' enthusiasm.,.,.,.,.Benny added smiling OOOOh I smell Crush! Amanda turned to him

You just had to get the Hot Wax didn't you?.,.,.,.,.Amanda asked

It coats and protects.,.,.,...Benny admitted

All right Drive around back and We'll pull a toss-and-wash..,..,.,.,.Amanda told him

Right!.,.,.,.Benny nodded ran back to his door and opened it and hopped back in I sat back down in my seat as Amanda  
hopped back in her seat I wonder What they're doing? Jesse pulled up then turned off His Car as Ethan sat back  
down in his seat

This is the place? You're sure?.,.,.,.Ethan asked Jesse

Yeah This is the only car wash for miles.,.,.,.Jesse answered Ethan sighed before Jesse turned back to him

Hey you mind if I make a quick call kiddo?.,.,.,.Jesse asked him

I Want to make sure that Black hasn't been taken over by evil aliens.,.,.,.,.Jesse added Ethan scoffed

Yeah those Zoome kids are pretty weird.,.,.,.,Ethan agreed

Yeah go ahead I'm gonna take a look around.,.,.,.Ethan told him Jesse nodded and they opened their doors and step  
out of the car Jesse pulled out his cell phone and rang the number

Yeah it's me I'm at the car wash The Car Don't ask,.,.,...,Jesse told them as Benny Jane and Fern came running  
out from behind the Car wash as Ethan walked up to a corner and walked against it slowly as Benny Fern and Jane  
were pushing Jesse's car into the working washer then let it go

What Am I doing?.,.,.,.Ethan asked himself as Jane Benny and Fern made their way back to their van Just when Jesse had turned around Only to see His Car rolling into the car wash

My Car!.,.,.,.,.,.,,Jesse screamed Ethan turned around and saw Jesse's Car rolling into the car wash and He gasped  
and Ethan ran towards the rolling car and opened the door and Got into the car as Jesse grab the back end of the car  
trying to pull his car back Ethan looked around for something to Stop Jesse's Car

Hit the brake!.,.,.,.,.Jesse shouted at Ethan to do Ethan looked around for the brake But couldn't find it

Which one's the brake!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan exclaimed Jesse hop up on the back of the car and pointed at the brake

It's in the middle!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jesse yelled But it was too Late for the brake as The car wash started up And Jesse and Ethan screamed their heads off a Few minutes later Jesse's car rolled out of the car wash Covered in soap Jesse was still on  
the back of the car Ethan was sitting in the front covered in soap the car stopped When Ethan's foot finally found the  
brake

I found the brake,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told Jesse Who groaned Because It hurt him more since He was on the outside

Great.,.,...,,.,.Jesse groaned out before falling off the back end of the car Ethan turned to open Jesse's car door  
When He did water Came out of the Car as He opened the door and got out honking the Car's horn while getting out  
and stood up as Rory and Erica pulled up in the Taken Truck When Ethan saw something on the ground that Grab him  
and walked over to it When Ethan stopped He saw it was a Word Wham! book So He picked it up The name was **WORD WHAM! MADE** **EASY**

Word Wham! Made Easy.,.,.,..,.,..,.Ethan read off the front before opening the book to See that it was Due today Ethan smirked

Huh It's due today.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan added still smirking Erica turned to Rory Who was looking over at him With those glasses thingy's

Give give give give them to me!.,.,,.,.,..,.,.Erica demanded taking them away from Rory and put them up to her eyes

What does this boy got to do with all this?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Rory asked His Know-It-All-Girlfriend who pulled the those glasses thingy's

What's the matter? As long as He takes You and I to his father ,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.Erica answered

* * *

**Still Gabe's POV While Driving**

Me Uncle Ross and Brandon were still sitting in the back of the van While that Benny Kid sat in front driving that Amanda  
girl sat beside her and Fern was standing up behind them and This little Jane Named Jane Uncle Ross didn't know their names sat in the back with us I wasn't tied up anymore as Long as I didn't try anything I was good to go So was Brandon but still had His feet tied up that Way He couldn't run Jane kept looking back and forth at Her Book and Uncle Ross  
then She smiled and blushed at Brandon Hah She likes Him But she like 13 and Brandon's Like 15 or 16 I can't remember Jane kept looking at Uncle Ross He saw her doing so a few times

What!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Uncle Ross snapped I punch His Shoulder you can't yell at a Girl!

Your Nose is smaller in the picture.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane said showing Me Uncle Ross and Brandon the photo

Way smaller.,.,.,.,.,.Jane added nodding Brandon let out a little giggle I chuckled Uncle Ross frowned at the Little Girl

Well thank you sort of.,.,.,..,.,,.,,Uncle Ross thanked her I did another take of the book so did Brandon

You guys know that book is due back to today right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon and I asked We got looks from everybody in the van

So?.,.,.,.,.,.Benny chuckled looking in the back of the van

So you have to pay a fine every day it's late.,.,.,.,.,.,.Uncle Ross and I answered

Are all three of you serious?.,.,.,.,.,..,.Fern asked Us

Yeah.,,.,.,,,.,.,.I nodded looking at them Are they that Stupid? Or Just to Zoomer's enough Or whatever you call it

Yeah right.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny chuckled again

Of course.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.Uncle Ross said then Saw the same thing Brandon and I were seeing All of the books were due back today

What are all these books overdue?.,.,.,.,.,.,Brandon and I asked looking at the books Jane started looking through all of them Benny turned around looking at His little Sister Jane threw the book down

Yeah!.,.,.,.,.,.Jane exclaimed Right then Benny turned on police sirens and Turned the van around so fast I got dizzy  
Well it looks like We are going to the Library

* * *

**Hey Guys Sorry for the LONG Wait But I did the chapter I was writing it a Few months Back But I had the time to finish So what ya think? Sorry about Everything I did wrong In the First Two chapters I hope it Was good I don't Keep a Word that I can update This one until after I finish Different Way Season Two So yeah**

**Read&Reivew! Please!**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
